


What's Wrong With Abnormal?

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, does not in fact, love Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With Abnormal?

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for this fic. I actually love it when Cecil talks all giddily about Carlos, however I got the (cruel) idea that it could be possible Carlos doesn't share Cecil's affections (mind you, I'm only on about episode 22 so I don't know whether or not Cecil's affections are reciprocated). Sorry for any broken hearts (including my own)!

"Carlos, beautiful, wonderful, Carlos spoke to me today. He seemed a little angry but to be honest, listeners, I was too busy watching his luscious lips move to pay much attention to his words," Cecil sighed, "which probably made him more mad and is why he stormed off. Listeners, if you can think of a good way for me to make it up to Carlos, please tell me." Cecil paused, then the background music changed, and his voice changed tone. "This just in from the Sheriff's Secret Police..."

Some miles away, in his lab, a scientist was experimenting with "nonexistent" sand while the mandatory radio hour played on. Not that anyone would normally have to force Carlos to listen to the radio. But Carlos did have to admit, Cecil was getting out of hand. Carlos initially took Cecil's infatuation in stride, blushing and stammering along the way. But then, Carlos never realized how forward Cecil was, as the younger man (though Carlos wasn't exactly confident about Cecil's age, especially in Night Vale) talked incessantly of their interactions, and Cecil seemed to just assume that Carlos felt the same.

And, to be honest, he doesn't feel the same.

At first, Carlos thought he could feel something for Cecil; he had no trouble admitting the other man was adorably sexy. But then, as Carlos spent more time in Night Vale, listened more and more to Cecil's broadcasts, Carlos was determined to never love someone from this wretched place.

'The horrors- oh the horrors I have seen!' Carlos thought. And Cecil could be comforting, of that Carlos had no doubt. But the way Cecil went about it, as though the horrors should be expected, shook Carlos to the bone. 'How,' he thought, 'could someone become used to this place!?'

So, no; Carlos could never feel the same way as Cecil does. Because for Cecil, Carlos is but a love found like a penny on the street. But for Carlos, Cecil is but a cruel illusion in a sea of nightmares.


End file.
